


don't have to be a genius

by pensivebanana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivebanana/pseuds/pensivebanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a terrible study partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't have to be a genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fun_lovin_sea_monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fun_lovin_sea_monster/gifts).



Jean was under the shade of a tree, waiting for the chance to cross the street when Eren sidled up next to him, smelling of fresh grass. 

Instead of being shocked, Jean’s first thought was “He must have been playing around on the school grounds.”

Sure enough, there were green stains on his jeans.

Jean snapped his eyes back up when Eren called his name.

“Uh,” He started, and Jean was bewildered by the fact that this was the same boy whose eyes made him freeze from across the soccer field. The same one who made him drop his books in English class and had him peeking over his shoulder at lunch.

“Yeah, Eren?” He tried to sound snappy and it worked, because Eren’s eyebrows cinched together for a moment.

“I was wondering if you could show me how you solved that math problem in class today. I need to learn that shit for the next exam.”

Eren rubbed the tip of his nose, and Jean reminded himself that none of Eren Jaeger’s mannerisms were cute.

“I guess. When do you wanna study?”

“The test is tomorrow.”

“Oh, shit. Really?”

Eren leaned back against the tree trunk and Jean could feel the smugness radiating off Eren.

“What bus should we take to get to your place?”

“Who said we’re going to my place?”

That was so aggressive even Jean had to pause for a moment, but the burning red of Eren’s cheeks and ears kept him from snapping back.

“Can’t go to where you live?”

“Yeah, I still share a room with Mikasa, so.”

So? Jean thought, but Eren looked away and then back again. Jean caught a glint in those eyes and suddenly the word couldn’t squeeze out of his throat.

“That’s fine, uh. I have my own room. I’m an only child.”

Eren smiled big and wide and started walking.

“Yeah, I know that, Jean.”

In two strides, Jean caught up, fairly sure he should be the one leading the way to his own house. Their sneakers scuffed against the pavement, and it might have been a bit strange that they were walking so close their hips could knock together, but neither of them said anything about it.

“So what’s the test on?”

“I don’t know, the stuff we went over in class today.”

“Oh. Okay.”

What was on the blackboard today? Numbers? Graphs, maybe?

Eren took his shoes off at the entrance, sneakers kicked aside by the door. He wasn’t wearing socks and his brown toes disappeared into the pile of the house’s carpeting.

Jean shouted out a “Hello?” and the word echoed through his house, bouncing back off the living room wall.

His mom wasn’t home now and for some reason that left Jean feeling warm under his t shirt.

“D’you want something to drink?”

Jean didn’t move for the kitchen though, and Eren shrugged his backpack back onto his shoulder. This stupid, shy smile started to unfold over Eren’s face and he shook his head.

“No, I’m good.”

“Okay, let’s study.” The last word dropped out of his mouth so weakly, but Eren’s smile didn’t falter, although it wasn’t so bright and obnoxious.

Jean walked around the kitchen counter, hand dragging along the cold surface. His chest ached with the sudden anxiety that if he didn’t keep his hands anchored to something, he might do something stupid like reach out and touch Eren.

Jean tightened his grip on the strap of his backpack and snatched his hand from the counter before walking towards the staircase.

Halfway up the stairs they both realized how quiet it was, so Eren glanced to the side and chuckled.

“Nice baby pictures.”

“Shut the fuck up and don’t look at that.”

They walked down the hallway, creaks and breaths filling up the thick silence, nervous faces reflected back in polished frames.

The door to Jean’s room whined open, and Eren hesitated for one moment at the foyer before striding forward and sitting on the bed.

Jean couldn’t muster up the energy to pretend to be offended when Eren looked back at up at him wide eyed, unzipping his backpack.

“Come on.” Eren said, and Jean wet his lips. When he sat on the bed, he couldn’t help but notice the mattress dipped differently with the weight of another person on it.

Eren opened up his math binder, a bright almost obnoxious red. Jean reached across him, to flip a page, when the swell of Eren’s chest grazed against his arm.

Eren was in his room, Eren was just within the reach of his fingertips, Eren was smiling and his eyes were bright and his breath was warm and Jean thought that now his room would be full of the smell of him.

Maybe later he would lie down and soak up the leftover Eren-warmth, but right now Eren’s eyes were steady on his. Sometimes Jean didn’t pick up on things as quickly as others, but he could tell when a boy wanted to be kissed. He’d felt that same expression on his own face enough times. Right now.

They met halfway, and Jean felt Eren breathe out a laugh against his mouth. Jean’s hands immediately went for the angle of Eren’s hips, and Eren hummed, like he’d turned on a switch.

When Eren’s bottom lip fit itself between Jean’s lips, Jean could taste the chapstick - the gross medicated kind. He could feel the waxy gloss of it on the tip of his tongue.

The binder of math sheets clattered to the floor, making them both jump a bit, but their lips stayed locked. Jean pushed forward and Eren pushed back just as hard. 

Jean just couldn’t get over the taste of chapstick on Eren’s mouth. He didn’t know what he expected, maybe something bitter or strange. But Eren’s mouth was warm and it tasted familiar and new all at once. He’d borrowed this chapstick once, during winter practice. 

Eren pulled back and Jean followed, pressed another kiss to his smile. After another series of short kisses, Eren started to laugh.

“What? What is it?”

Jean squinted while Eren knocked his head back, gasping in air, arm across his belly.

“Am I bad kisser or something?”

Eren bent forward at the waist, grasping at the sheets.

“Oh my God.”

“What!”

Eren’s laugh quieted and he slumped down on the mattress, green eyes sparkling when he looked up at Jean.

“One more kiss and I’ll tell you.”

Jean didn’t need more convincing than that, nose pressed against Eren’s cheek when he leaned down to kiss him.

Eren breathed out against his mouth.

“We don’t have any math exams coming up at all.”

Jean froze and Eren smiled, white teeth and red cheeks, before leaning up to press one more kiss to his mouth.

“I have to go, I shouldn't be here. I’m supposed to help Mikasa with dinner.”

He slid off the bed, tossed his red binder into his backpack, then slung it over his shoulder.

Jean stared, too shocked at his own gullibility.

Eren stood at the entrance to Jean’s bedroom door.

“Um,”

“Yeah?” Jean stared at the stains on Eren’s pants, tried not to sweat despite how hot his face felt.

“Do you want to - I don’t know. Wanna hang out after practice on Thursday?”

Jean’s eyes slid up. Eren was red and pretty and anxious. Jean couldn’t believe he got to kiss him.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

“Okay.”

Then Eren escaped, backpack whipping behind him. 

Jean listened for the sound of the front door closing before dropping back on his bed that smelled of grass and Eren and his obnoxious spray deodorant.

**Author's Note:**

> i have owed berg this fic for over a year. i really miss erejean. 
> 
> got the title from "the math" by hilary duff (: (: (:


End file.
